


headcanons being shy and Charlies Girlfriend

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Charlie Dalton/Original Character(s)





	headcanons being shy and Charlies Girlfriend

• For the first time, girls were allowed at Welton  
• after the first few days, you were sneaking to the kitchen  
• and bumped into someone  
• a certain Charles Dalton  
• you didn’t know it at the time, but he was on his way to the cave of the dead Poets.  
• both: *bump into each other* uhhhh, I didn’t see you you didn’t see me? Deal? Deal!  
• The following days you’d hang out occiasionally  
• Then, charlie would start thinking about you  
• when he’d see you with the other boys he’d feel something he’d never felt before  
• jealousy  
• this causes charlie to build up his feeling  
• that is…  
• until he explodes  
• you’d been talking to Neil for a little too long  
• he tucked a piece of your hear behind your ear  
• and Charlie just snapped  
• he grabbed you by the wrist and pull you out of the study hall  
• before you could ask what was up, he pushed you against a wall  
• waited for a second  
• but then kissed you passionately  
• yet also sweet and gently  
• you’d get flustered by this  
• but kissed him back  
• you guys were official ever since  
• Is he the jealous type?  
• Absolutely! No doubt!  
• Whenever he’d feel jealous:  
• his arm would go around your waist  
• or on your knee  
• or he’d just blatantly kiss you right there in front of the other guy  
• he’d pull tou on his lap, as much as possible  
• he loved it  
• the first few times he’d do that you’d blush a lot  
• he’s all about PDA  
• pecks between classes  
• make out sessions in free time  
• he’d love to get you flustered  
• further into the relationship, both of you would get more bold:  
• rough kisses  
• bruised lips  
• you’d straddle him  
• he loves to kiss your neck  
• to see you squirm  
• the hickies  
• but you’d also have your fluffy moments  
• you love cuddling  
• he teases you about it  
• he secretly loves it  
• whenever you’d sleep together:  
• spooning  
• he plays with your hair  
• his arms would be around you  
• but you’re insecure  
• so when you see him enter with those 2 girl  
• you leave the cave  
• not long after you’d hear him running after you  
• he’d try to apologize  
• time and time again  
• saying he didn’t mean to flirt with them  
• ‘ow really? Why wouldn’t you, you’re charlie dalton? All girls swoon for you right?!’  
• ‘Because I love YOU, damnit!  
• You’d stop dead in your tracks  
• ‘What?’  
• you’d say it barely over a whisper  
• ‘I love you, (Y/N)’  
• you turn around  
• see him standing there,  
• desperation in his eyes  
• his hands reaching out to you uncertainly  
• you’d run into his arms  
• kiss him  
• ‘I love you too’


End file.
